


Love is Not a Victory March. It's a Cold and it's a Broken Hallelujah.

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [37]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Not, Thranduil thinks it's hilarious to jump out and smash me in the face with feels, it's so great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people look to him and they expect him to do anything, anything to save them. But he cannot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Not a Victory March. It's a Cold and it's a Broken Hallelujah.

_If this is love, I do not want it. Take it away from me, please. Why does it hurt so much?_

There are _so_ many times he wishes he was not King. So many times he wishes it was not upon his shoulders that the weight of responsibility falls. So many times he wishes he could cast off his duty to another. But he cannot. He is the king, and the people look to their king when they are lost. When they are starving. When they are in need. The people look to him in their darkest moments, they look to him and they trust in him to do the impossible, because that is how he started his reign. By scooping up the torn remains of his father’s army and bringing them home, kicking and screaming if they didn’t want to go. They look to him, and they trust him to do the impossible, because he always has. Refusing to fade away even when he knows it is his one chance, barring death, to ever see his wife again. Refusing to let Sauron’s evil consume the forest. The people look to him and they expect him to do anything, _anything_ to save them. But he cannot.

_Because it was real._

The only thing he can do for her is give her validation. It is not enough. It will never be enough, but it is all he has to offer her. And truly, it is not even his to give.


End file.
